You Should've Said Yes
by Just2Fangirlz
Summary: Murasakibara kidnaps Himuro and keeps him hostage at his house. MuraHimu/HimuMura One-Shot


**Pairing:** HimuMura [Himuro x Murasakibara]

 **Prompt:** Murasakibara kidnaps Himuro and keeps him hostage at his house.

* * *

It was the middle of break at Yosen High and Murasakibara was spending it the only way he knew best: with food, of course.

The purple giant slowly munched on his last Pocky stick and frowned the slightest bit when he saw nothing remained in his stash — only wrappers and crumbs told the tale of what had once been a large stack of candy and chocolate bars. He glanced at his companion and nibbled a bit more at his delectable treat.

"Muro-chin." Murasakibara stated lazily, "I'm out of snacks."

Himuro looked up from his textbook into the bored eyes of his teammate and quickly shifted back to his reading. He wildly fought against the light blush that wanted to appear in his cheeks. "Good for you Atsushi."

"I'll be going by the convenience store for more after school. Come with me."

"No."

Murasakibara pouted the slightest bit. "Muro-chin~"

"You will get fat with all the food you stomach. I don't see what's so appealing about buying more treats from the store when you've already had so much today. We do need to keep in shape for practices and games you know." The truth was Himuro didn't mind accompanying the Miracle at all, it was just...well. Being alone with the giant was not on his to-do list at the moment.

Murasakibara frowned at his teammate. Himuro had been constantly declining any out-of-school outings with him for the past two weeks now, and it was getting pretty old. He wanted to be with his smaller teammate again!

"Tch." Murasakibrara returned his attention to his Pocky stick and ignored Himuro's quiet sigh of relief. Whatever was going on with Himuro was starting to gnaw on Murasakibara's last nerve. It was annoying to be so blatantly turned down at every turn.

But Murasakibara had a plan for that. He'd get Muro-chin alone...one way or another.

.

The sun was setting by the time Yosen released its basketball team from practice. Himuro walked home with hands in his pockets and quite, quite alone.

He felt bad for turning down Murasakibara, he really did. But he just couldn't help these growing feelings, and he really needed to sort them out so he could bury them. Nothing would ever happen between him and the child-like teen, so he just needed to get over it and move on. Maybe distancing himself from the other would make it so the purplehead wasn't so clingy with him — not that he minded, he loved the attention in fact, but it just made his heart do funny things as of late.

The princely teen had no idea he was being followed by the object of his affections.

Murasakibara stalked his prey as he waited for there to be no one around. When Himuro least expected it, he was suddenly groped from behind by large hands and was hoisted in the air as if he were a doll.

"Atsushi?!" Himuro gasped out when he saw the familiar teen and realized a long arm had him pinned to the candy-loving giant's shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as Murasakibara calmly walked as he supported his full weight.

"I'm taking Muro-chin away with me~" Came a happy, sing-song tone that had Himuro flushing.

"What are you talking about? Atsushi, let me down this instant." His tone was serious, and Murasakibara really didn't like the 'adult' tone. Not one bit. Especially when Muro-chin used it.

"Hm..." Murasakibara pretended to think as he kept walking, and then looked up at the ravenette. "No."

Himuro continued to yell and start to try and fight his way down. Finally, the purplehead sighed and reached for something in his pocket. Pulling it out, he lifted it to Himuro's face.

"Muro-chin, sniff." Murasakibara said, and out of reflex Himuro sniffed whatever was shoved up to his nose. Instantly, his vision started fading and his body sagged as his mind went black.

Murasakibara grinned as he got to hold Muro-chin closer.

Waking up was an odd thing in itself for Himuro Tatsuya. One, he felt groggy still. Two, he was laying on something incredibly soft and comfortable. And three, he couldn't move his arms or legs as they felt constricted by something.

"Oh, is Muro-chin waking up~?" Came the lazy, yet adorable tone of the person he remembered last being with before everything went dark.

"Atsushi?" Himuro's voice was a little groggy too as he blinked to clear his fuzzy vision. He instantly saw the violet eyes of the Miracle center. "Where am I...?"

Murasakibara smiled and started petting Himuro's soft raven locks. "You're in my house, Muro-chin~ In my room. Now, say 'ah!'"

Himuro was taken aback as something was suddenly shoved against his lips, and as he went to open his mouth to say something, the soft texture was shoved in and it instantly melted.

The texture disappeared before Himuro could swallow but he still shook his head anyway. "What the hell was that?!"

"Cotton candy. Obviously." Murasakibara swallowed a handful of gummy bears and blinked cutely at his...prisoner. "Did you like it Muro-chin?"

"Atsushi!"

"I guess not. But that's okay, I have more you can try. Here."

"Sto—" Himuro was stopped by a horde of cookies being mushed into his mouth and he was forced to chew and swallow. He gulped down the cookies first chance he got. "Atsushi—"

"And here," Murasakibara stuffed him with something deliciously sour. "Annnnnd...here." Followed by something really sweet...like frosting. Definitely frosting, the texture was creamy and soft and utterly delicious.

Heat burned in his cheeks before he could stop it. Murasakibara grabbed and began to unwrap a chocolate bar. "Why am I tied up, Atsushi?" Himuro tugged at the strings and strings of candy bracelets tied together like ropes that bound him to a plain wooden armchair with pillows against him for comfort.

Murasakibara bit off the piece of chocolate and chewed on it lazily as he blinked at the other male. "Because Muro-chin should've said yes."

"Ne?!"

"I've been trying to get Muro-chin alone for a while now~" Murasakibara grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and flicked the lid open, grabbing a vanilla wafer from his stash in the process and spreading a tidbit of the syrup over the cracker. "But for some reason he's been saying no. Why is that Muro-chin?" Murasakibara looked at Himuro with his curious purple eyes. "Don't you want to eat sweets with me?"

Of course he did. Himuro enjoyed being alone with the Miracle center, perhaps more than anyone. But these feelings he'd begun harboring were getting in the way of such things, and until they were resolved Himuro had no plans of being alone with the purple giant.

Murasakibara finished applying the syrup and spread the chocolate sauce all over the wafer with his finger. "Because I want to eat sweets too." Murasakibara put the wafer in Himuro's mouth and closed his jaw — just before painting Himuro's lips with the chocolate substance.

As Himuro started chewing the wafer, Murasakibara found himself getting lost at seeing and feeling the chocolate on Muro-chin's lips.

"Atsushi? What're you—Mmf?!" Suddenly, Murasakibara's lips were on his and he shivered at the feeling of a cool tongue licking around his lips like they were the most delicious candy he ever tasted.

Himuro was at a loss at the feeling and action from the presumably child-like teen. He tried to react to the kiss the best he could, but the giant's tongue was everywhere. When Murasakibara started sucking at the sensitive skin, that was when Himuro lost it.

"Atsushi," he panted around the kiss, and Murasakibara just hummed in question, too lost in this really good feeling and new snack. Himuro sucked in what air he could and finally swallowed the wafer down. "Untie me please."

The genuine plea caused Murasakibara to raise up slightly enough to let his Muro-chin free enough to move. When he turned back, he wore a silly and happy grin. "Okay, Muro-chin, all free now~"

Himuro's eyes were suddenly hidden from view from his slightly long raven black hair that cascaded down his face. He smirked slightly as a plan came into action, "Yes, thank you."

Suddenly the candy-loving giant lost his balance as Himuro gained his footing over the taller boy. The older male lightly made the Miracle lay on the floor with the ravenette hovering on top of him. Himuro only smiled elegantly at the shocked taller boy.

"Now it's time to feed you, Atsushi. Would you like that?" he asked, and Murasakibara could only nod obediently. There were a few times he managed to see this side in his partner, and every time he found that his heart raced slightly more and he really really liked Muro-chin like this. Especially when he wanted to feed him himself.

Himuro, with a slight cunning smile, reached for a chocolate-dipped strawberry that was cut perfectly so both ends could be eaten. "Say 'ah!'" the shooting guard mimicked his partner's words from before.

Murasakibara easily complied, too struck by the older male to refuse, not that he wanted to...

The purplette's teeth bit into the end offered to him, holding it there while his tongue sought out to taste the sweet chocolate and strawberry tangyness. What he didn't expect, was for his Muro-chin to suddenly be closer. Himuro lightly bit the other end, his eyes all but smirking into the wide violet ones. An adorable blush spread along the center's cheeks, causing Himuro to smile around the fruit. Oh, he just enjoyed his Atsushi's innocent gestures.

"You know, Atsushi~" Himuro nibbled on the strawberry and smirked, "You really should blush like that more often, you look so very sweet." And with that, Himuro bit at the last piece of strawberry between the two and connected their lips in an explosion of strawberry deliciousness.

Himuro broke the chaste kiss to mumble against his lips, "I could just eat you right up." Then he kissed the purple giant and gently teased his tongue past Murasakibara's lips to get a sweet taste of their chocolate and strawberry shenanigans.

Murasakibara felt hot and really really good with his Muro-chin on top of him like this. He just never knew that kissing could be so sweet... He felt, more than heard, Himuro moan when his own tongue went to twist and glide around Himuro's. The slick appendages seemed to dance and feel around together at the chocolate and strawberry-flavored cavern. Murasakibara wrapped his long arms around Himuro's back and waist, pulling the older boy closer to him as the hotness caused the two of them to melt like butter against each other.

And melt they did.

Quite unknown to his newfound lover, Himuro was blushing the lightest shade of red from how quickly things seemed to have escalated — not that he was complaining, of course. He was more than happy that Atsushi liked him back, especially like this!

"I was right." Murasakibara mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm?" Himuro stole one last passionate kiss and leaned back the tiniest bit so their bruised, pink lips were only a breadth apart. "About what?"

"Muro-chin does taste the sweetest." Was all he said before grabbing Himuro's nape and pushing their lips together in another blinding kiss. His large hand ran through Himuro's hair, playing with the silky dark strands, while the other took Himuro's free hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "He is my favorite sweet of them all~"

Himuro stared a bit wide-eyed at the childish teen before smiling, genuinely at that. "Oh? And would you be mine, Atsushi?" He knew it was blunt, but he had to make sure... Had to know that what was happening meant what he was sure it did.

Murasakibara thought shortly before turning back to the elegant teen. "I thought Muro-chin was already mine."

Himuro felt the breath suddenly leave him as he choked on a laugh, feeling way too happy to put into words. So he just leaned forward again to consume — and be consumed — by this delicious and sweet heat.

Finally, everything had fallen into place.

* * *

 **Destiny:** *flails arms about while gushing* OHMYGOSH THIS PAIRING! Seriously. Himuro is something else. Just sayin'. Had a lot of fun writing him for a change. He's a very elegant and dark seke. =3

 **Shattered:** Indeed! *Koganei-senpai smile* Himuro is a straight-forward masterpiece. And Murasakibara's adorable-ness was fun to write as well; for an intimidating player he's a very _sweet_ seme.  
*ba dum tss*

 **Destiny & Shattered:** We hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave some comments!


End file.
